1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hats for providing sun protection to a wearer, and in particular to a foldable cap made of a disposable material and method for folding such a cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of disposable hats have existed in the past for protecting the top of people's heads. For example, paper hats have long been folded from newspapers by painters to protect their hair from dripping paint. In the food service industry, especially in fast food restaurants, hats made of inexpensive, disposable materials were developed for the sanitary purpose of preventing hair shedding into food. Similarly, in the health care environment, hats for covering a surgeon's head during an operation were also developed.
However, none of these prior hats proved suitable for use in an outdoor setting were there is a need for sun protection of the head. For example, it is common for spectators at sporting events to protect their heads from the sun with a cap having a visor, commonly known as a baseball cap. Such baseball caps are typically made of fabric materials which are relatively expensive to manufacture and are of a reusable and permanent nature. As such permanent baseball caps cost between $12-20, in the event that a spectator does not have a baseball cap or has forgotten to bring a baseball cap, the cost of a permanent baseball cap may prove to be prohibitively expensive, especially where an entire family would need to purchase caps.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an inexpensive, disposable cap for providing protection from the sun and which resembles caps of a more permanent nature.